


Fire

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blanket Fic, Comment Fic, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment fic for a picture challenge community run by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla">Telesilla</a> on Insanejournal.</p></blockquote>





	Fire

Boromir pulled his heavy cloak up about his ears as he spooned more tightly against Aragorn's back. They were both hardy men, well accustomed to winter camps on stony ground, but in this dreary, hostile land they were glad of each other's warmth and strength. Sharing cloaks they shared breath, too, Boromir's against Aragorn's neck, Aragorn's caught by the cloak's fur lining, warming their hands where they clutched it round them both.

He shifted slightly and Aragorn shifted in answer, letting a finger of cold creep between them. Unexpectedly, and with a fierceness that startled him, Boromir longed for a fire, a great blaze to warm them and light their bed. The tiny crack closed and bodies and breath reclaimed their shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for a picture challenge community run by [Telesilla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla) on Insanejournal.


End file.
